


Piano

by Theleilie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theleilie/pseuds/Theleilie
Summary: Where two girls were bounded together by one song.





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> *when the description is far from what you're gonna read*  
> The first part is actually quite crappy, I apologize  
> Also, this is actually the longest chapter I've ever written???? W o w  
> Thx to piano tiles for inspiring me to make this fic lmao

"Class dismissed," The teacher had announced, pushing her black rimmed glasses up her nose.

Hyunjin sprung to her feet, shoving her stuff back in her small white backpack.

She slung it over her shoulder, heading out the classroom.

It was Tuesday, which meant that she, Chaewon, and Yerim would meet up at the alley again, maybe to eat or to shop or to just look around. It had became a weekly tradition for the three ever since they had started highschool.

Hyunjin felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, seeing a new message from Chaewon.

 ** _Chacha~:_**  
_I wont be able to go today, Olivia told me she was going to show me something_  
_Sorry ;-;_

Hyunjin sighed, "Well, I mean, there's always Yeri--"

Her phone vibrated again.

 ** _Choerries× :_**  
hEy jIn  
I wont be able to go today, sorry  >~<

The now expressionless ravenette blew a strand of hair that was blocking her view, slipping her phone back in her pocket.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, meaning that the school's corridors were practically empty.

The tall teen sighed, continuing to lumber down the shadowless hallways.

"Perhaps," She muttered to herself quietly, "I could visit Vivi unnie?"

She walked over to the drinking fountain that was leaning against the wall, bending down to take a small sip.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, about to pull out her phone when she heard a quiet melody coming from the room just across her.

The raven head walked over, almost in a trance.

"The music room?" She mumbled, looking at the door, "Makes sense I guess."

The soft song continued to play, and Hyunjin found herself smiling along with it.

She crouched down near the row of lockers just beside the room, setting her bag beside her.

The music had soothed her, the beautiful melody just made her feel numb to everything, to just forget about all that was happening.

She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes, letting the song just lull her brain into nothingness.

Honestly, she was sure she had never heard the song before, but it had just struck her, deeming a big peice of her childhood.

The song slowly became quieter, and Hyunjin opened her eyes again.

She could hear shuffling from the room, and the girl immediately stood up, grabbing her stuff.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," She chanted under her breath as she scrambled away. She reached the school's exit and ran out, because _oh fuck did they catch me?!_

○°○

  
Hyunjin skipped through the campus, greeting the few students that had passed by.

She was going to visit her friend, Vivi, today, since her other highschool friends ditched her for whatever the hell they were going to do.

It was easy to get in the dorms--she was always here and the staff working there knew her quite well.

She tiptoed quietly down the dimly lit corridor, until she finally reached the oak door leading to Vivi's room.

She knocked a few times until a pink haired girl had peeked her head out, a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh!" The girl uttered, immediately ushering the raven head inside, "Hyunjin-ah, what brings you here?"

Hyunjin stepped inside, kicking her shoes off.

"Chaewon had some date, and Yerim had something to do," The latter had shrugged, "So I went here instead."

The girl paused, then looked over at the bubblegum headed senior standing beside her, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," The older girl laughed, pushing her towards the small couch sitting at the side of the room, "Haseul's not here either, and I was getting really bored."

Hyunjin nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position. She then grabbed one of Vivi's many throw pillows, and hugged it closer to her chest.

The girl watched as Vivi shuffled over to the small kitchen area across the room, reaching up for one of the cabinets.

"Want some tea?" The older called out from across the room. Hyunjin muttered a small "Yes.", and the other went to boil some water.

The ravennette looked around the room. A big glass window was placed in the middle of two neatly made beds, rays of bright sunshine peeking through the thin cotton curtains.

There was a soft tune coming from the pink colored speakers sitting on Vivi's desk, and Hyunjin just felt like losing herself in the soft notes of the piano, to just close her eyes and drift off to another world.

The music had felt like the soft waves crashing against the warm sand of a crowdless beach, like the soft chirping of the black nightingale that had always sat on the tall acacia tree standing outside the ravenette's house. It simply just made her feel at peace, to just appreciate something that was rarely ever present.

The girl suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, seeing a pink blur standing above her.

Hyunjin instantly sat up, accepting the warm cup of earl grey in Vivi's hands with a small smile.

"Thanks," The dark haired teen muttered, bringing the cup closer to her lips.

"So," Vivi started, sitting down beside the younger, "How's life?"

The other set her tea on the small coffee table, pulling her knees to her chest as she sighed.

"It's great," Hyunjin mumbled, pressing her chin on a pink, cushioned throw pillow, "Chaewon has a girlfriend--but she wont admit it--and Yerim-"

The girl paused, frowning to herself, "To be honest, I don't even know what that girl has been up to."

"But unnie," She continued to whine, imitating the face of a rejected tween, "They both have secret admirers and shit! Like c'mon, how about me?"

The older had chuckled at the young student's fit, taking another sip from her own cup. Hyunjin frowned at her, because _"Unnie! Why are you laughing--this is unfair!"._

The pink haired senior looked at the latter with a knowing smile, "Don't worry so much about it, Hyunjin-ah."

The other stayed quiet, looking down to watch the beams of sunshine that had slipped through the thin curtains dance with the pitch black shadows painted on the pristine wooden floor.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better," Vivi continued, her gentle tone mimicking that of a mother, "I've had to experience that too. All you have to do is be patient."

Hyunjin nodded, leaning her head back on the cushions resting behind her. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate again, and she reached for her jeans' back pocket, pulling out her phone.

 ** _Mom:_**  
_Hyunjin, where the fuck are you?!?_  
_Get your fucking ass here right now._

The dark haired teen sighed, shoving her phone back in her pocket. She turned to Vivi, who had a look of concern etched on her sull expression.

"Unnie," Hyunjin pleaded, her slender fingers fidgeting on her lap, "Can I stay here for the night?"

The older smiled softly, "Of course, Hyunjin-ah. But how about your clothes for tomorrow?"

The younger frowned, "I think I might have some extra in my bag. Also, unnie, I'll just stay here on the couch--it's enough already that you always let me stay over."

The older quirked an eyebrow at her, standing up from her position on the couch, "You sure?"

Hyunjin nodded, smiling at the peach headed senior. The other grinned back, then proceeded to shuffle over to her side of the room to get something from underneath her bed.

The girl pulled out an extra blanket and a few pillows. She walked back to Hyunjin's spot on the couch, handing her the soft cushions, with the younger teen giving her a wide grin.

Vivi smiled, turning to the tall lamp settled beside the white sofa when Hyunjin pulled lightly on her flannel sleeve.

"Unnie," The other mumbled softly, "Thank you so much."

○°○

 

Hyunjin had waltzed through the school's busy corridors the very next day, wearing a pair of gym shorts and an old hoodie that Vivi had lent her. 

 

I mean, not really her typical type of outfit, but it'll do.

 

The dark haired girl bounded over to the direction of her locker, white backpack bouncing along with every step. She saw Chaewon and Yerim huddled over in the corner, and she ran to them, raising her hands to slap them hard on the back of the head. 

 

"Ow!" The two had squeaked, their hands flying to the spot Hyunjin had decided to hit for whatever reason. 

 

"You fucktards!" Hyunjin scolded them, hands on her hips, "Why did you leave me~!"

 

Chaewon sighed, glancing at Hyunjin apologetically, "I told you, unnie, Olivia said she'd take me somewhere."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I already know you two are doing your lovey dovey shit, no need to rub it in my lonely face," Hyunjin had sassed. 

 

She then turned to Yerim, eyebrow quirked up so high it could rival my ego, "And you, young lady," She glared accusingly at her (in a very childish way), "Where _exactly_ were you off to?"

 

Yerim pouted, putting her hands up in mock surrender, "But I just--"

 

Hyunjin interrupted her, tutting as her foot tapped on the tiled floor, "Now, don't even dare tell me that you had a project to do or whatever, it's literally the start of the semester!"

 

The youngest had sighed, "I was just visiting my neighbor, Hyunjin. They moved in last week."

 

"Oh," Hyunjin muttered, nodding to herself, "Well why didn't you say so?"

 

Yerim facepalmed, and Chaewon butted in, eyebrows furrowed together, "Did you two have some sort of personality swap or something?"

 

"I don't even know," Yerim had muttered into the hand that had still covered her face. 

 

○°○

 

Hyunjin had walked down the same corridors later that day, her white backpack hanging from her back. 

 

The girl hummed quietly to herself. The day was honestly nothing out of the ordinary, but it hadn't bothered her, since it was definitely way better than just a bunch of shit happening in one day. 

 

It was 4:00 pm, which means practically no people. 

 

Hyunjin liked to stay later than the usual, since her house honestly just felt like hell for her. 

 

She continued skipping down the hallway, the padding of her white sneakers the only thing heard in the empty corridors. 

 

_Home, huh?_

 

Hyunjin sighed, her steps becoming heavier. Home is certainly what she wouldn't call her home. Her house just felt like a room with a broken lamp, the light flickering on and off. Each day Hyunjin had spent there was always different from the other, on some days, it was rainbows and sunshine, and on other days--

 

Hyunjin took a deep breath, deciding to sit beside the row of lockers nearest her. She pulled her knees closer to her, resting her head on top of them. 

 

Her mom was always living off the bitter taste of wine and the airy smell of cigarettes. Her dad had left them a year ago, just for another family. It left them both devastated, but it had shattered her mom the most. 

 

Hyunjin inhaled deeply, her eyes turning glossy. She hid her face further behind her hands, supressing the urge to let the few unshed tears slide down her face. 

 

A soft melody started playing in the background, and Hyunjin looked up, noticing it was coming from the room beside her. 

 

It was the same tune she had heard the other day, from the same room, perhaps from the same piano. Hyunjin buried her face back in her hands. 

 

This time, she didn't smile. _No,_ she cried. She let the tears loose, she let her emotions flood into the sobs that had escaped her lips. Her body shook with every breath she took, her tears slowly trickling down her pink dusted cheeks. 

 

The soft tune hadn't soothed her this time. It hadn't made her forget all the worries in life. 

 

It was the same song, the same chords, but it had such a different meaning. 

 

The beautiful melody felt so nostalgic, its beautiful notes just wrapping around Hyunjin, suffocating her. 

 

She remembered those days when her family was happy. _Was complete._ When her mother didn't go crazy, slapping Hyunjin for no reason, screaming at her for the smallest of things. When her dad was still with them, making Hyunjin laugh even at the saddest of days. 

 

But now, her sad days became even sadder. As depressing as a harsh typhoon, as empty as a cloudy grey sky. 

 

There was a time when her skies were painted with rainbows, with bright sunbeams and white fluffy clouds. 

 

But now, her skies had turned grey, a devastating storm raging on and on with no end. 

 

_She wanted her blue skies back._

 

The soft melody continued to play, and Hyunjin closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep, dark void of nothingness.

 

○°○

 

A girl with dark chestnut dyed hair stood up, slinging her light blue bookbag on her shoulder. 

 

She headed out the room, pushing the door lightly. 

 

The girl gasped. 

 

But to be completely fair, who wouldn't? 

 

A dark haired teen--that was probably about her age--sat huddled over beside the row of lockers just beside the room the brunnette had came from. The latter had knelt down, eyes inspecting the raven haired stranger more closely. 

 

The girl was really pretty, the brunnette had noticed, but there was something _off._

 

The brunnette's gaze landed on the stranger's tear stained cheeks, and she stifled the gasp threatening to escape her mouth. 

 

A hand extended to the mysterious girl's pretty face, and the brunnette lightly wiped her tears away. 

 

The girl retaliated her hand, looking around the empty hallway. Her gaze landed back on the sleeping student, and she sighed quietly. 

 

"She must be cold," The brunnette muttered to herself. She reached out, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen on the drowsy ravenette's face. 

 

"You know, I don't know you," The brunnette whispered softly to the girl, "But I want to help."

 

○°○

 

Hyunjin opened her eyes, hands reaching up to stretch. The girl then slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

 

"Oh, you're awake," A voice suddenly said. Hyunjin's eyes instantly snapped open, mind ridden of all the drowsiness that had been clouding it before. 

 

Hyunjin took the time to observe her surroundings. She was sitting on a small leather couch, in a room filled with--

 

_Instruments?_

 

"Wha--Where am I?" Hyunjin had questioned, mind too fuzzy to even know who the question was for. 

  
A girl with chesnut dyed hair tiptoed quietly to her, sitting with caution on the space beside her.

"In the music room," The brunnette explained. Hyunjin turned to her, confusion etched all over her face.

"I saw you--uh--huddled over outside," The brunnette had continued, her hand scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, "I thought you might have been cold--so I brought you here."

Hyunjin stared at the stranger, dumbfounded. The memories from a while ago then slapped her hard on the face, and Hyunjin's eyes widened, immediately standing up to bow repeatedly at the now startled brunnette.

"I'm so sorry!" Hyunjin apologized over and over, "That was so embarrassing--you didn't need to help me!"

The brunnette placed a hand on the latter's shoulder, making the other stop bowing over and over like the hand of those golden cat statues in chinese restaurants--

***I'm so sorry, I want to kill myself too***

"It's absolutely fine, don't worry," The brunnette reassured her. Hyunjin opened her mouth, about to contradict when the brunnette shook her head.

"It's okay, alright? I don't mind."

Hyunjin sighed, sitting back down on the couch. The other turned to her, extending out her hand.

"I'm Heejin, by the way," The brunnette said, a big smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Jeon Heejin."

Hyunjin glanced at Heejin's extended hand, then shook it, smiling back at her.

"Kim Hyunjin."

"Well, Hyunjin-ssi, nice to meet you," Heejin giggled, beaming at her.

The brunnette's laugh sounded like tinkling bells, and Hyunjin found herself grinning back.

Heejin then stood up, walking over to the piano sitting in the middle of the room.

"You play the piano?" Hyunjin asked her, watching the girl sit down on the cushioned stool behind the grand intrument.

"Yep!" Heejin cheered, "Want me to play something for you?"

Hyunjin perked up, nodding enthusiastically. Heejin let out a small giggle.

"I've been practicing this one for _ages,_ " Heejin said, fingers reaching out to strike the keys.

A serene tune filled the room, the sound practically vibrating across the walls. Heejin remained focused, her hazel eyes almost burning holes into the piano keys with how hard she was staring.

Hyunjin noticed the song had sounded quite...

_Familiar?_

She stared at the piano, her brain fuzzy and confusion just clouding her thoughts.

She frowned at herself, putting two and two together. Her eyes widened, and she stood up, walking over to where Heejin had been sitting.

Hyunjin sat quietly, watching the girl weave her fingers on each key. She had a serious look on her face, all attention completely focused on the piano.

The taller ravenette decided to take the time to fully look at the girl. She peered over, careful to not disturb the other.

She was certainly very pretty, Hyunjin had noticed.

The music was slowly getting quieter, and Heejin turned to her, almost jumping back in surprise.

_Oh shit._

Their faces were merely inches apart, and Hyunjin gulped, realizing the situation.

Heejin looked away, blush tinting her cheeks. She scratched her head awkwardly, "Sorry... I didn't see you there,"

Hyunjin shook her head, her face turning into a light shade of pink, "No, it's fine."

The two remained quiet after that, their gazes refusing to meet the other.

"Just a question," Heejin had said out of the blue, deciding that the awkwardness had been too much already, "What were you doing, y'know, in the corridors anyways?"

"Oh," Hyunjin muttered, scratching the back of her head, "Family problems and crap."

Heejin nodded solemnly, "I understand, I've had my fair share of problems too."

"Your music actually soothed me," Hyunjin had blurted, "It's quite beautiful, when did you learn to play?"

"Ah!" The other had beamed, gesturing to the piano, "My grandfather thought me when I was younger. He told me that the piano was like a bestfriend,"

Heejin smiled, eyes glazing over, "He told me I could confide my feelings in it, to pour all my emotions into what I play,"

Hyunjin stayed quiet, letting the other continue.

"I--" Heejin mumbled, her breath a bit shaky, "He died last month, which is why the music seems a bit sad."

"I'm so sorry," Hyunjin had apologized. Heejin shook her head.

"No, it's okay," The other had muttered, "I'm sure he's happy where he is now."

The ravenette had nodded quietly, and Heejin continued to speak.

"Y'know, the piano has always been my passion," She explained, smiling once more, "One day, I want to touch people's hearts with the music I play."

Hyunjin smiled softly back at her, placing her hand on the brunnette's in some sort of reassurance.

Heejin looked up at her, confused.

"Don't worry," Hyunjin told her, interwining their fingers, "You've already touched _my_ heart."

**Author's Note:**

> O o f  
> Also for those who are wondering what song Heejin was playing, it's called 'River Flows In You' by Yiruma  
> I really hope you guys like this, I feel like I've let yall down with the yeorry one 


End file.
